Fire Emblem Maelstrom: Radiant Blade
by Kellehendros
Summary: Three years after both FE and FE:RD, the worlds Tellius and Elibe collide as a threat thought destroyed raises itself anew. The heroes of Tellius and Elibe must band together to save the world from an old threat in a new form
1. Prologue: Deicide

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor am I in any way affiliated with any person, group, or company that is. This is made solely for entertainment value, as such, enjoy.

Notes: While it isn't necessary, you might want to check out my other stories, Four Battlefields and Destiny's Call, as they lay the groundwork for this. It also goes to note that unless the following characters are dead. From Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn:Fiora, Mia, Volug, Sephiran, Oscar, Sothe, Leonardo, Vika, Lyre, Shinon, and Jill. From Fire Emblem: Florina, Sain, Barte, Karla, Harken, Wil, Serra, Fiora, Lowen, Wallace. Pelleas got lucky, survived, and became king of Daein (It was a good day.). This story will likely contain spoilers from both FE and FE:RD, and will contain both suggestive material and character death.

*** Will denote a change in perspective.

Hope you enjoy it, please leave a review to let me know what you think, thanks!

* * *

Maelstrom

Doubt was abhorrent to her. After all, she was Order Incarnate, how could the ultimate order feel fear or doubt or uncertainty? The law was absolute, and she was the law, and so doubt was so antithetical to who and what she was that it hurt her to doubt, hurt her almost as much as the weapons these insects wielded against her, hurt her almost as much as the knowledge that though her actions against her chaotic half were absolutely warranted, this assault upon her was so much more than a defeat that would seal her away.

No, this was fratricide. And that realization struck a chord of doubt through her as the man rushed towards her, glowing blue and orange, his eyes blazing in fury. Time slowed, time ceased, and the man hung in the air, the executioner's axe descending and there was no time to act. She searched frantically for something, anything, an escape, a way out. Searching senses found the answer, a hole, the tiniest of cracks, in the fabric of space and time. It was nothing, but it was all she had, and as the twice blessed blade sheared through her very being, she did what she must to survive, crushing her core essence through the hole as she felt herself falling apart, a garment rent at the seams.

For a long time she floated in nothing, but what was time for an immortal, and what is time outside of time? When a thousand years might pass in the blink of an eye, or the seconds be as centuries to a mind powerful beyond mortal ken. She wondered how the hole had come to be, that route to safety she had taken without thought, what had made it? She had discovered something, somewhere else, a place that was different, she could feel it, and yet, yes, there, a form, a spirit yearning for order, and power.

She wrapped herself around it, infusing essence and power into the frail mortal form, she gathered her power, and then, she pulled.


	2. Collision

Dis: I don't own FE, nor am I affiliated with any person or company that owns FE, it would be nice though, probably pretty profitable.

*** Denotes a change in perspective/scene

Fast update, unfortunately they won't all be this quick, anyways, let the plot thicken!

* * *

It had been a terrible idea from the first; Hector had known that as he rode out to the meeting. Yet, he was the Marquess of Ostia, and the de facto leader of the Lycian League. Oh, Eliwood had objected of course, insisting that it wasn't right, that his friend shouldn't ride into Bern unaccompanied. Eliwood had always been a worrier. He had Armads with him, didn't he? Besides it was a simple meeting with King Zephidel to mediate a dispute between a local lord and the Marquess of Araphen. After the meeting was over, he planned to secure the king's permission to ride north through Bern to Sacae, and catch up with his wife Lyn.

That had been two days ago, before he had learned the truth.

Zephidel was mad, mad and powerful beyond imagination. The Ostian lord cursed, his pace flagging from exhaustion, he had ridden his horse into the ground two hours ago, and Bern's wyverns were closing in. Eliwood had been right to worry, the entire meeting was a set up to draw him out. Araphen had betrayed the League, joining Bern, no doubt their armies were in motion by now, and there was nothing Hector could do, nothing but run north, and pray to find help.

Suddenly, all the world heaved, convulsing. Hector tumbled to the ground, losing his footing. He scrambled to his feet, knowing that further flight was useless. He knew he wouldn't make it, escape was impossible on foot. His hand tightened around the haft of Armadas, and he smiled. "You said I would meet death with you in hand. So be it then."

The Berserker Durbans would have been proud of the mountain of dead Hector raised, his armor crushed and rent, his body torn and bloody, the mighty axe singing a song of death in his hands as he exacted terrible vengeance against Bern's traitorous minions. He feel to his knees, Armads dropping from nerveless hands, his bloodshot eyes turning northward to Sacae. Hector could almost feel Lyn's arms around him as the world dwindled down to nothing. "I did what I could, Lyn, I leave the rest, to you."

***

The Sea of Trees was beautiful in the fall, the leaves turning the green forest into a blazing mixture of yellow, orange, and red-brown. Ike leaned back against the tree contentedly, one arm wrapped around his wife tenderly. The pair basking in the dappled light of the sun as it filtered through the leaves of the oak tree above them. Nephenee stirred slightly, snuggling closer to Ike's side, her voice soft. "Someone's coming down the path."

Ike's eyes opened slowly, and he shifted to a more upright position, gazing towards the path that wound up the hill towards the small house he shared with Nephenee. He grinned, glancing at her. "Well, I'll be, it's an old friend." Several old friends, actually, a quartet of horses trotted down the path, their riders reigning in at the base of the hill, dismounting, and leading them up.

Nephenee and Ike stood, waving in greeting as Boyd, Mist, Micaiah, and Soren crested the hill. Ike smiled. "It's good to see all of you, but what are you all doing here?"  
His sister grinned, skipping forward to embrace her brother. "Well, Boyd and I were on our way to visit you, like we promised, but then we ran into these two," she indicated the magic users behind her, "and I convinced them, that since they were so close, they really should come in with us to see you."  
Ike glanced at the magic users to confirm this statement, meeting a smirk from Micaiah, and a helpless shrug from Soren. It was nice to see that somethings never changed. Nephenee smiled, accepting an embrace from Ike's sister as well. "We're glad to see you, and glad you stopped by."

Further conversation was impossible, as suddenly the ground began to shake, and the roil as though it were water under a heavy boil. There was a confused mish-mash of shouting, terrified neighing, and the cracking of earth and tree roots, and then the earth seemed to open below them, swallowing them whole.

***

Eliwood leaned against the solid stone battlements silently, eyes moving slowly over the mountains to the east. Bern. He felt nervous, uneasy, a jittery energy suffusing him that he couldn't explain. He sighed, and then stiffened slightly in surprise as cool hands encircled his waist from behind. The Marquess of Phaere relaxed a moment later, the soft breeze bringing to him the familiar, comforting scent of lavender and something else, something he still couldn't identify, but always associated instantly with new fallen snow.

Her voice was soft, soothing, and even now, after three years of marriage, it still sent a thrill through him. "You are troubled, my love."  
He sighed, leaning back into her. "It's Hector, he's late."  
"Only half a day," Ninian observed, sliding smoothly into his arms, "many things could have happened."  
Eliwood nodded. "You're right, of course, it's just that. I can't shake this feeling that something is about to happen, something bad." His arms tightened around her protectively. "You remember what the Archsage Athos said?"  
She sighed, and nodded. "Yes, and I know what you mean, I-"

The world jolted, and the couples were dashed against the battlements, Eliwood rolling to take the impact across his back and protect his wife. They crashed to the ground and rattled as the earth bucked and groaned, the sound of buildings crashing down reaching them from the city below the castle.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I killed Hector. Believe me, it hurt me to do it, he deserves better. He'll be joined shortly be a few others like as not, just so you know. Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Echoes of Fate

Dis: I still don't own FE, nor am I affiliated with any person or company that owns FE, it would still be nice though, probably pretty profitable.

I'm less than happy with this section, but I suppose since it's transitional to get things rolling its necessary. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Day dawned blood red over the Sacaen plains, its first rays caressing the face of a green haired woman who stood amidst the gently waving sea of grass. Lyn sighed, finding no comfort in the rising of the sun, especially since the ominous earth shaking of the night. A red dawn was an ill omen, and Hector was late, he should have been back by last evening, and she was getting restless. It would have been nice if he had gotten back sooner than expected, they hadn't had much time to themselves in a while, but then, that was to be expected, Ostia was the head of the Lycian League after all. She did her best for her husband, but her heart, as much as it loved him was always here, on the plains.

The plains, a distant memory stirred. "Hanon." She whispered the name quietly, and unconscious smile gracing her face as she did so. It passed in a moment though, and the plainswoman dropped to one knee, eyes latching onto a growing black speck in the sky. A wyvern rider, but what was he doing over Sacae? One hand inched upwards slowly to rest on the reassuring hilt of the Mani Katti at her side, sliding the blade out several inches.

The rider had spotted her obviously, for he was making a line directly for her, his mount's wings beating backwards to slow down, and sending gusts of wind to flatten the grass below. The man had no obvious weaponry on him, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't a threat. Lyn stood; hand still on her sword hilt very obviously as the wyvern landed heavily with an impact that the plainswoman could feel even from several yards away.

He slipped off the flying mount, landing on the ground steadily with the ease of long practice. Lyn contemplated the unarmed man; he was garbed in all black, with a shock of messy not-quite-shoulder-length hair, and wearing a patch over one eye. She blinked in semi-confusion as he drawled out a greeting in an accent that, in all her travels in the fight against Negral, she had never heard before.

"Greeting's miss. I'm afraid I'm a little lost, and I was hoping you could tell me where I am."

Lyn raised one brow, still trying to place the man's accent. "Well, you're in Sacae. I suspect you are headed to Bern, in which case you should head south from here."

The man's single eye considered her for a moment, blinking in confusion. "Begging your pardon ma'am, but I'm not sure what you're saying. I'm supposed to deliver some cargo to Castle Crimea. I fell asleep in flight, and when I woke up I wasn't over any territory I recognized. I've never heard of Sacae or Bern, are those cities nearby?"

She frowned in confusion. "What? Sacae and Bern aren't cities, they're countries." She glanced past him to the large wyvern waiting patiently, and then continued. "Should you really let that thing do the navigating? Just where is this Castle Crimea anyways, I've never heard of it."  
It was the man's turn to frown. "Um, Castle Crimea, you know, in Crimea, jointly ruled by Queen Elincia and King Tibarn?"  
"Never heard of them. Are you sure you're quite alright?"  
"You what? I'm fine; I just don't understand what you're talking about."  
The green haired woman sighed. "Okay, sorry, let's try this again. My name is Lyn, pleasure to meet you."  
He nodded. "I'm Haar, pleasures mine. Now, I set out from Daein a couple days ago to deliver a present from King Pelleas to Queen Elincia in honor of the anniversary of her coronation."

Lyn blinked, looking at the man strangely. "Okay… I'm really sorry, but I can't help you, there are no countries or rulers by any of those names on Elibe to my knowledge." She meet only a blank look of incomprehension from Haar. "Elibe, the continent we're on."

Haar shook his head. "I don't believe it, I-I just don't believe it. Could it be? But no, Yune sunk the… That wouldn't make sense…" He trailed off, eye darting back and forth.  
She blinked in shock, staring at the wyvern rider. "Did, did you say, Yune? Like the goddess Yune?"

Haar frowned and nodded. "Well, yeah, who else? Except, she drowned all the other continents but Tellius before she was sealed in the medallion." Lyn's mouth worked, but no words would come out, and Haar peered at her in confusion. "Lyn, are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped back into focus a moment later, and she nodded, shaken and somewhat pale. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Um, tell you what, come back to my ger, I'll get you something to eat and we can take a look at the map I have there, which should help sort things out."

He nodded. "Well that sounds good to me, lead the way."

***

Rath reined in, a frown of confusion crossing his features. He wasn't lost; his sense of direction was far too good for that. The nomad horseman glanced up at the sun, confirming his directions. He was right, and yet, this was wrong.

The forest yawned before him drunkenly, trees leaning crazily in all directions as though the ground beneath them had been pulled out and they had landed three feet lower than their original positions. Rath was concerned, first the odd earthquake last night, the fiercest everyone he talked to could remember, and now this, a forest in the middle of what had, until yesterday apparently, been the undulating hills of the border of Araphen.

Forests didn't grow over night, and even if they did, they certainly wouldn't look like this. He shifted in his saddle slightly, to glance behind him and northward. He had wanted to be in Khathelet by tonight, but this begged investigation. Muttering a quick prayer, he gently nudged his horse forwards and into the shade of the eaves.

He rode on for some time, glancing around at the odd scenery before reining in sharply, alert. He heard voices, one a raised man's cry of pain. The stoic nomad winced, the sound was painful, heartrending, as that of a man whose world has been destroyed before his eyes. Rath urged his horse forwards, emerging into a small clearing that surrounded the smoldering ruins of a house.

A blue-haired man knelt next to the still body of a green haired woman. A shorter brunette rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Nearby a woman with silvery locks embraced another man with black hair, a third male, with green hair, paced in agitation some distance away. Rath dismounted, leading his horse towards the group, spotted by the green haired man who glanced over his shoulder to the kneeling figure, then to the pair embracing. "Soren, we have a vistor."

The man so addressed looked up from the woman he was holding, one hand stroking her silver hair comfortingly. His eyes red eyes empty of emotion, though Rath could see something flickering at the edges. Soren released the woman, depositing her near the kneeling man who she dropped to her knees and embraced. He approached silently, nodding, indicating first himself, and then the larger man. "Greetings. I am Soren, this is Boyd."

"Rath. What's going on here?"

The red eyes blinked once, not wavering, though Boyd turned his gaze away. "During the earthquake last night the house collapsed. The fire from the hearth spread." He paused a moment, his blank expression going grim with pain for his friend. "Nephenee was trapped under the debris. We did our best to put the flames out, but she suffocated before he could get to her."

Rath stared at the wreck, whispering softly. "By Hanon." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry." Soren shrugged helplessly, and the nomad was silent for a moment. "Where did this forest come from?"

Soren's gaze flicked to Boyd, who was staring at Rath as though the man had grown a third eye, then returned to Rath. "The Gallian forest has been here for centuries, what do you mean?"

The nomad scratched his head. "The Gallian forest? There was nothing here but hills until yesterday, this forest appeared out of nowhere." He glanced past the pair to the others. "Do you need help? I'm on my way to Phaere, the marquess there is an acquaintance of mine."

Red eyes appraised him silently, and then Soren nodded. "Yes, we would be most grateful for your help, we seem to be a bit lost." He glanced at Boyd significantly, then back to Rath. "Ike will want to bury his wife first, I hope you will understand." The nomad horseman nodded, standing at a respectful distance as the pair turned away from him and went back to the others, speaking amongst themselves quietly.


	4. Treachery Unveiled

Sorry for not updating in so long. I want to thank all my subscribers, and those who leave comments, you're my inspiration for continuing. Again, sorry for making you wait so long, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The wyvern's wings beat powerfully, and Lyn winced, pulling the fabric of her cloak tighter around herself to ward off the bone chilling wind that howled past. She huddled behind Haar, his thick black cape thankfully absorbing most of the wind and keeping it off her. They flew southwest, towards the mountains separating Sacae and Bern, and with any luck they would be in Araphen by nightfall. Lyn was nervous, both about the fact that they were flying, something she preferred to do on the more comfortable back of a Pegasus with someone she was more familiar with, and about the fact that she still had heard nothing from Hector. Once they reached Araphen she would inquire into his whereabouts.

***

Eliwood and Ninian stood on the damaged battlements of Castle Phaere, Ninian leaning back against her husband, her eyes troubled. Below them the Phaeren capital buzzed like an anthill that had been kicked, work teams of soldiers and civilians swarming over the wreckage of buildings and working to shore up other damaged structures. She closed her eyes, feeling Eliwood's arms tighten around her protectively, and could not repress a shudder of foreboding, even wrapped in the arms of her husband. Her voice was low, trembling slightly. "Something is wrong, very, very wrong."

***

Rebecca, Rath's wife, met them at the outskirts of Khathlet as the sun dawned red over the distant mountains. Ike has been silent, nearly catatonic since Nephenee's death, silent to the other's talk, plodding along like a man lost in a waking nightmare; yet when Rath embraced Rebecca, greeting her with a swift kiss, the vanguard's head snapped to one side violently away from the pair, a single tear tracking swiftly down his face unseen except by Micaiah and Soren who rode to Ike's right.

The nomad horseman and the sniper shared a quick whispered conversation, and then returned to the group, where Rath spoke. "Everyone, this is Rebecca, my wife." He whet his lips for a moment, eyes flicking to Ike, who still looked away from the pair, before continuing and motioning to each in turn. "Rebecca, this is Boyd, Mist, Ike, Micaiah, and Soren. I ran across them rather unexpectedly. They seem to be lost, so I offered to escort them the Pharae to see Eliwood, I figured he might be able to help."

Whatever might have followed was forestalled, for the group turned to look as the sound of the thundering of horse's hooves reached them. Over the hill galloped massed ranks of horsemen, pounding towards the city with banners snapping out behind them. Rath and Rebecca traded a shocked glance, the nomad horseman frowning. "Those are the banners of Araphen, what's going on?" The answer was provided moments later when a group split off from the main column, and thundered towards them, lances leveled. "They're attacking, scatter!"

***

Haar set them down outside the Araphen capital, and the pair dismounted, trading uneasy glances as they were quickly surrounded by armed guardsmen. Lyn strode forward sternly, masking her concern with harsh authority. "What is the meaning of this? We are travelers passing though, why do you greet us with weapons unsheathed?" Her eyes flicked away from the soldiers for a moment, catching a glimpse of something before quickly returning to them.

The lead soldier motioned with his lance. "Remove your weapons, you are trespassing in the lands of Araphen, you are hereby formally arrested and will be brought before Lord Araphen to stand trial. Do not resist, or we will use force."

Lyn scowled. "Do you know who I am?" She stepped forward aggressively at the soldier, who shuffled backwards, suddenly uncertain. The Sacaen woman darted forward suddenly, slipping past the surprised soldier and sweeping his legs out from under him. "Haar, get out of here, it's a trap!"

The wyvern rider swung back up onto his mount, the beast leaping skyward as the skies suddenly darkened, and thunder rumbled. Bolts of lightning split the sky, and Haar struggled hard with the reins, managing to slip through the magical assaults somehow. "Lyn, hold on!"

She ducked a swinging lance, hopping over another a moment later. "Haar, get out of here. You have to get to Eliwood, get to Pharae, he'll know what to do!" The Mani Katti rang out from its sheath, and Lyn rolled to one side, wincing in pain as a fireball exploded where she had just been, scorching her leg. The glowing blade worked furiously, fending off lance as the soldiers thrust at her, herding towards the city. She broke to the left, accepting a searing shallow slice across her ribs to ram the Mani Katti through a soldier's chest.

Lyn wrenched the weapon free and wheeled, intending to flee, but suddenly the world exploded in a flash of red-hot agony, and then there was nothing but cool darkness.


	5. No Mortal Man

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Whoa, ninja update! Sorry for the ridiculous delay, but here's something at least. Sorry again for delays, and as always, comments and feedback are much appreciated!

* * *

Ike glanced up as Boyd shook him by the shoulder roughly. "Come Ike, we have to move, there's too many of them." The group spurred their horses hard, pounding across the plains ahead of the advancing Araphen cavalry. Warning beacons flared from the castle tower, and alarms sounded. Townspeople flooded into the streets, a cacophony of noise and confusion as they streamed towards the castle, hoping to find safety from the sudden unexpected attack within the walls.

Rath reined in with the others at the entrance to the square before the castle entrance, villagers on foot streaming around them. "We must hold them back so that the villagers can get inside the walls. For the first time since Rath had found them, the blue haired man, Ike, seemed to take full notice of the situation, his voice steady. "Soren, options."

The mage considered as the party dismounted, glancing at Micaiah. "We'll have to destroy some of the buildings around the square, funnel them into chutes so their numbers don't count as much." The silver-haired mage nodded in agreement, and both glanced at the nomad.

Rath shrugged. "I doubt the Marquess will mind if it saves his castle. Besides, the invaders will likely knock them down and build siege weapons from them anyways."

Ike nodded. "Alright, get to it, three lanes. Boyd, Mist, Micaiah, you'll take one. Soren, you and I will have one, and Rath and Rebecca will take the third. Get ready, there's going to be a lot of them, and we need to hold off as long as we can."

***

Lyn winced as the dark bag covering her head was pulled off and light assaulted her eyes. She couldn't move to wipe the moisture from them though; her arms were bound behind her back, a fact she was made keenly aware of as she was lifted bodily by soldiers on either side of her. The Sacean woman had the impression she was dragged for some distance as her vision slowly resolved. She was cast to the ground roughly, landing on her knees before the Marquess' seat. The Marquess Araphen stood to the right of the chair, another figure resting easily in the seat.

She blinked in shock. "Zephidel? What is the meaning of this?" The man on the throne shifted, opening his eyes, and Lyn gasped, his eyes were solid orbs of red, with no irises at all.

He laughed, and Lyn couldn't help but shiver, for Zephidel's laughter echoed eerily, sending fingers of horror crawling across her skin. The man stood, his voice, wrong, so wrong. She shuddered, his words grating in her mind, felt almost as much as heard. "Zephidel is no more. I am Ashardel, and you-" He paused suddenly, eyes narrowing slightly. "You… Yes, he knew you. Lyndis." His eyes widened. "You- Wait. The link, you…" Ashardel's eyes closed, and then snapped open glowing. "It was you, how did you forge link? Tell me!"

Lyn frowned in confusion. "Ashardel? I don't understand, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The Marquess of Araphen stepped forward. "My Lord, this, half-breed will be an excellent hostage. We can use her to force Caelin to join with us."

Ashardel glanced from the Marquess to Lyn, thinking. His smile was slow and cruel. "Oh, we don't have to force them at all; after all, the Lady Lyndis is eager to join our alliance, is she not?"

The Sacean scowled. "You are attacking Lycia without cause; the only alliance I am joining is the one setting itself against you!"

"Hold her." Lyn grunted, struggling, but the soldiers held her tight, twisting her arms and holding her steady as Ashardel approached. The Sacaen stared down the approaching man, given no outward sign of the fear flooding her system. The King of Bern stopped in front of the woman, and placed his hands on her shoulders in a manner that could almost pass for friendly. "Ah, Lyn, may I call you Lyn?" She made no response, and Ashardel smiled, hands running up her neck slowly to hold her face between his hands. "I'm afraid that this is going to hurt Lyn, I hope you don't hold that against me." He almost frowned for a moment, and then smiled wickedly. "Well, it hardly matters; once we're done you won't be able to hold it against me." His grip on her tightened, and he force her head up and back his blood red eyes locking onto her blue orbs. She couldn't move, couldn't look away, and the hell red orbs burn, glowing, and suddenly Lyn was conscious of the fact that she was screaming.

And then there was nothing at all…


End file.
